


Wings

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels Are Watching Over You, Guardian Angels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Everyone of us have our own guardian angel and Sungjong is Myungsoo's guardian angel.





	Wings

Everyone of us is born with our own guardian angel.

 

An angel who stands by us throughout our lives, through the good times and the bad.

 

They know everything. Every word that came out from our mouths, our thoughts and everything we have ever done since we were born.

 

They are non-judgmental. They are also not allowed to interfere with our lives unless we are in danger or until we ask them for help ourselves.

 

\---

 

 

 

Sungjong is Myungsoo's guardian angel.

 

He has been with him ever since Myungsoo was born. He knows everything about Myungsoo, maybe even more than what Myungsoo knows about himself.

 

While being a guardian, Sungjong had become fascinated with human beings.

 

Through Myungsoo, he discovered that humans are complex individuals.

They cry one moment and then laugh the next.

They act as a bad person one moment, then become kind after.

They burst out when they are angry but then regret it afterwards.

There are also those who are friends at one point in time, who subsequently become enemies.

 

Sungjong believes that human beings are indeed the most unique creatures in the world.

 

They have been given the gift of free will. The freedom to do whatever they want with their lives. It is truly a great gift if used wisely.

 

 

 

 

Sungjong had witnessed all the important events that happened in Myungsoo's life.

 

When Myungsoo first cried, first laughed, first learned how to walk, uttered his first word, had his first fight with a kid, had his first perfect score in a kindergarten test, Sungjong was there through it all.

 

He is delighted whenever Myungsoo is happy, and sad whenever Myungsoo is upset. The way he feels depended on Myungsoo's mood, except when Myungsoo's angry. Angels never get angry.

 

Sungjong had also saved Myungsoo from danger a lot of times.

 

He had sent Myungsoo some signs in his dreams or through his thoughts or through other people, like he should not go to a certain place or do a certain thing on a certain day because he will be harmed.

 

Of course, these signs are just warnings, Myungsoo still has the freedom to make his own choice, but Sungjong is glad that Myungsoo listens to him all the time.

 

Myungsoo believes that it is his instincts that always saved him. He may not know it, but he had actually received a lot of help from Sungjong for those times.

 

Myungsoo also had oftentimes unconsciously asked for help, and though rather indirectly, Sungjong is always ready to aid him.

 

 

Sungjong likes listening to Myungsoo's thoughts. Though Myungsoo might look quiet and reserved, he actually has a lot of things going on in his mind. He's also not one to easily make friends with people.

 

Sungjong knows that Myungsoo values his family and his friends more than anything in the world. He may seem like a cold-hearted person to those who don't know him personally, but he's actually the sweetest son, brother and friend anyone could ever have.

 

Myungsoo is intelligent and strong. He knows when to fight for what is right and when to back down. Most of the time, he prefers using brains more than brawn.

 

 

Those who are close to him knows about his quirks and eccentricities.

 

Myungsoo has a habit of becoming obsessed with something that he likes.

 

One time, when Myungsoo liked plaid shirts, he bought a dozen of them in different colors.

 

When his friend told him that he looks good with a fedora hat, he bought seven of them, one for each day of the week.

 

When the first kimchi stew he ate tasted really good, it became the only thing he ate for almost a year. 

When his parents gave him a camera for his birthday, he took pictures all day and even brought the camera with him to bed. He took pictures of people, of animals, of buildings, of the food he eats, and sometimes, he would take pictures of himself.

 

Sungjong thinks that Myungsoo looks really cute when his dimples would come out whenever he smiles.

 

Sungjong didn't need to be close to Myungsoo to know all those. His connection with Myungsoo is the closest anyone could ever get to him. He even knows about some things that Myungsoo could never even think about sharing with anyone.

 

 

When Myungsoo is alone, Sungjong would always find him deep in his thoughts. He may look like he is just reading a book, or simply watching a television, but there are actually a lot of things going on in his mind.

 

If this was any other person listening to Myungsoo's thoughts, it would be totally wrong, but since Sungjong is his guardian, he could listen to everything.

 

Myungsoo thinks about a lot of random things, but there is this particular topic that seems to be brought up by Myungsoo often.

 

His hopes and dreams.

 

He aspires to become a great performer someday. He wants to show his talent to the world; to exhibit what he is capable of.

 

Whenever he has time, he would take out his guitar and sing his heart out. He would also compose songs. Songs about friendship, family, and love.

 

His songs are great, Sungjong knows that. If only Myungsoo isn't so shy about himself, he could be great. He has big dreams and a lot of ambitions, what he only needs to do is take the first step.

 

Myungsoo's first step doesn't have to be a big one.

It could be small at first, and gradually become bigger steps as Myungsoo would gain more experience and obtain more confidence with himself.

 

Myungsoo might not know it but, even though he is yet to start the journey to his dream, Sungjong is already his number one fan.

 

Whatever may come Myungsoo's way, Sungjong will be there for him. Though not physically, but he will definitely be there. To light and guard, to rule and guide. Always.

 

Fin.


End file.
